When performing surgery, surgeons may utilize a surgical drilling instrument for drilling, cutting or shaping bones that utilize a numerous different kinds and sizes of cutting burrs and attachments. During certain medical operations, the cutting burr needs to be changed. The change must be done timely and efficiently in view of the surgical demands. To this end, the portion of the cutting burr, namely, the proximate end of the shank typically lacks a configuration to accommodate this change of the cutting burr.